Neighsay
Neighsay (formally: Chancellor Neighsay) is a corrupt chancellor that was formally a high member of the Equestrian Senate but later stripped of membership due to allowing illegal weapons and dreadnought class ships to be built behind the Republic's back. Bio Neighsay served the Senate for many years shortly before the Vikings and Equines' Alliance was restarted. But following the many years, he had a dislike for Vikings and Dragons being present in Equestria, (believing them to be too uncivilized). Then when the time came after the Riders returned from one mission and a bombing took place in an aircraft hanger. As the Senate gathered up to discuss the matter with several members of the Jedi Council present, they were attacked by one ship outside. As Neighsay called for backup he opened fire on the ship with his blaster but his pistol's blaster bolts were not strong enough to penetrate the ship's hull. Which Nightstar soon took down. As the Royals then had the Riders and the Crew of the Space Duke go and find Krone, Admiral Zyglot was allowed to join in encase of he was needed for backup should the Nightmare Empire discover them, as Chancellor Neighsay was to accompany him. (however, Zyglot had plans to use his new weapon on the system). Soon sometime later, Zyglot and Neighsay came flying into the scene in a brand-new dreadnought class space cruiser: "Reprisal". ''As Zyglot demanded the team to hand over Krone, Yuna refused, and the ''Space Duke warped back to Earth with the intent of putting Krone on trial, which would certainly expose Zyglot and Neighsay in the conspiracy. As Krone predicted, Reprisal caught up in subspace and fired on the Space Duke as it arrived outside Earth. But before Zyglot could destroy the ship, had snuck aboard the Reprisal at its spacedock, deactivated its weapons. Krone, Yuna, Hiccup, Toothless, and Nightstar donned thruster suits to fly over and commandeer the Reprisal. When they arrived on the bridge, stunned Krone while Yuna admonished Zyglot for compromising the Republic. As Hiccup admonished Neighsay for approving of such atrocities. Neighsay stated he was only thinking of the Republic's stand. Hiccup pointed out that he what Neighsay was doing was against everything the Republic stood for. But Empress Krone was only temporally stunned as she then attacked Yuna, Hiccup, and, while she then used Force sleep on the Night Furies. Neighsay then drew his blaster and opened fire on Krone (not bothering to switch it to stun). But this proved to be ineffective, as Krone deflected the blaster bolts with her hooves. Then Neighsay could only watch in horror as Krone tore his blaster from his grip and then crushed it in her bare hooves. As Krone bolted towards him, he fearfully tried to talk, only for Krone to shut him up and break his left leg. And then falcon-punched him in the face, sending him flying into the wall. Knocking him out. After Krone killed Zyglot, ordered Sharon to hand over the torpedoes or she would kill Hiccup and resume bombarding the Space Duke. Sharon obliged, and Krone beamed Hiccup, Yuna, Toothless, Nightstar, , and Neighsay back into the Space Duke's brig. Sharon, having predicted Krone's intention to take over the Reprisal, had ordered IQ to set the torpedoes to explode once they were beamed over, crippling the Reprisal ''before she could leave. After Krone was finally subdued, Neighsay was brought before the Senate, Royals, and Jedi Council. As they demanded to know why he committed the tasks he did. Where Neighsay revealed his disliking to the Vikings, Dragons, and all of the other non-pony races that were now members of the Republic. Which in turn, lead Barret to punch him in the face, not only for being a racist but for trying to murder his daughter. As Solar Flare stated the Republic having the Viking and Dragons allied with them was the reason they even ''had a standing chance against many of the threats that came to them. Including Bowser Koppa and his Great Solar Beast. And in the time of facing the evil clans, they could use all the help they could get, including non-pony races. As Valka then angrily stated he certainly did show the Republic something new, he showed everyone that he was nothing more than a hypocritical racist. As Celestia then sentenced him to life in prison, Neighsay stated they couldn't throw him in the prison, as he was a chancellor of the Senate. But then the Supreme Chancellor (the Chancellor of all other Chancellors of the different regions), stated he wasn't anymore. As he pointed out all of the Republic laws he had broken and even allowing Zyglot to deliberately murder younger Royalty. As he also added that the Republic wouldn't allow racists to run operations in the Senate as he then tore away Neighsay's medallion from his suit. Officially stripping him of Senate membership. As Neighsay was escorted to the Prison, he silently vowed vengeance. Then sometime later in " ", Neighsay is revealed to be broken out of Prison, and he now an Imperial Officer with The Nightmare Empire. As he Neighsay would eventually meet his end in "Darkness Fleet", where he was assigned to oversee a new operation that could allow the Nightmare Empire to destroy the massive Galaxy Fleet the Republic gained. In which a task force was created by the Young Six and Terramar. As they snuck into the facility they began to work on destroying the operation. As Neighsay and his personal Terror Trooper Squadron went to confront them. While the majority of the Terror Troopers fought the Clones that were in the base, Neighsay himself and three troops pursued Ocellus, Valentino, and Silverstream. As the 3 climbed up a tower to get to the top floor so they could get the coordinates to the Riders and their forces, Neighsay and his troops meet up with them. As Valentino opened fire on them, Ocellus and Silverstream tried hard to avoid the blaster bolts, but Silverstream was hit in the wing, incapacitating her as she fell from the tower and grabbed a railing lower down. As Valentino continued his line of fire, he managed to kill Neighsay's troopers before he was knocked from the tower and landed a lower platform (but not after managing to disable Neighsay's Blaster pistol). As Ocellus called out to him, Silver told her to keep going as she would get Valentino, as she climbed back down to help. As Ocellus continued climbing and after getting through the vent, she reached the top. As she then worked to get the coordinates to the Riders and their Fleet, a Shadow Fighter flew in and opened fire on her, as the platform began to collapse as she was left dangling on the edge, in near for a huge fall. But after transforming into a spider monkey (similar to Minka Mark's own appearance but with her respective color scheme), she managed to climb back onto the level part of the platform. As she turned back to her old self and raced to the control panel, Neighsay appeared, gun pointing her with his backup blaster pistol. As she stated that he had lost, but the arrogant stallion stated that he wasn't finished yet as once Ocellus and her friends were dealt with he would destroy the Vikings and all of their dragons. And then all of the non-pony races would follow. But then a blaster bolt struck him in the left side of his chest, knocking him to the ground. Revealing to be Valentino, (with Silverstream leaning on him). As Ocellus then sent in the coordinates to the Riders' fleet. As the Young Six's group got back to their shuttle, Gallus flew them to safety as the Riders and their fleet flew in, while a critically injured Neighsay could only watch as the very thing he once served bombed the base, as the Space Duke fired Photon Torpedoes, blowing up the whole base, taking him with them. Personality Chancellor Neighsay is portrayed as very strict and conservative, insistent that all things done to keep the Republic should follow the proper guidelines. As he tries his best to keep the Republic in good control of the Senate. He is also very prejudiced toward non-pony creatures, openly describing them as dangerous and even going as far as to disrespect them while in their presence. Despite his rough personality, however, he does appear to care for the quality of the Republic's state justifying his actions and beliefs as being for the greater good of Equestria and the Republic. But later, Neighsay is revealed to be against the Vikings and dragons' alliance in Equestria. As he believes that the Equestria Republic was fine without their help. And the many evil clans rose to power, Neighsay was willing to allow Admiral Zyglot to build powerful weapons and dreadnought class ships without the approval of the whole Senate. Even freeing imprisoned alicorn, Empress Krone to obtain new formats to build them. He was even willing to murder the Riders and their friends to avoid being revealed to have a huge conspiracy to the Senate. And after being arrested and stripped of Senate membership, he joined the Nightmare Empire to get vengeance on those who lead his ranks to be thrown out. He even has some arrogant moments, like when he opened fire on Krone with his blaster, not realizing that it would be useless against a powerful force sensitive. Physical Appearance Neighsay is a male unicorn stallion with a light gray coat and gray mane and tail. He also has a goatee on his chin colored the same color as his mane and tail. As an Equestrian Senate member, he wears senate robes colored maroon and has a senate medallion (which he lost when he was stripped of Senate Membership). Then when he joined the Nightmare Empire, he gained Imperial Officer uniform, colored White. Main Weaponry * CDEF Blaster Pistol (destroyed) * DT-29 Heavy Blaster Pistol * RK-3 Blaster Pistol Skills and Abilities Magic Skills: Chancellor Neighsay demonstrates impressive power and abilities. He can open and sustain magic portals through space, create chains and seals that presumably only a unicorn on Twilight's level can break, and generate small earthquakes with his hooves (though it appears his medallion provides a boost to his magic so he can accomplish these deeds). '''Marksmanship: '''Besides having how skill in Magic, Neighsay was also a skilled marksman. Being armed with a blaster pistol during his time in the Senate. One example of his marksmanship was when Krone attacked the Senate with a shuttle, as he opened fire on the ship. Targeting the hull near the cockpit. But this was no good as his blaster's laser bolts were not strong enough to penetrate the hull. Then during his time with the Nightmare Empire, he gained a newer powerful blaster pistol. Which he was able to use to kill many Rebellion Troops and Clones during The Jedi and Sith Wars. Trivia * Chancellor Neighsay makes his appearance in The Riders into Darkness * Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Equines Category:Unicorns Category:Chancellors Category:The Equestrian Senate Category:Master Manipulators Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Delusional Characters Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officals Category:Power-Hungry Characters Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Category:Spies Category:Warlords Category:Liars Category:Traitors Category:Racists Category:Blackmailers Category:The Nightmare Empire Category:Officers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users